familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Freudenberg in Berlin, Germany
The following is a list of all known Freudenberg families which reside or resided in Berlin, Germany. For an alphabetical listing of individuals, click here. Christoph Freudenberg & Maria Eliesabeth Schefferin family *Christoph Freudenberg (bef1700-aft1720) **Johann Christoph Freudenberg (1716-?) **Johann Friedrich Freudenberg (1718-?) **Dorothea Eliesabeth Freudenberg (1720-?) Johann Friedrich Gottlieb Freudenberg & Maria Kraatz family *Johann Friedrich Gottlieb Freudenberg (bef1805-aft1839) **Carl Johann Friedrich Freudenberg (1820-aft1865) (married Auguste Sell) ***Anna Wilhelmine Freudenberg (1856-?) ***Carl Freidrich Freudenberg (1857-?) (b 9/13/1857 in Berlin) ***Pauline Auguste Freudenberg (1859-?) (b 10/12/1859 in Berlin) ***Wilhelm Carl Freudenberg (1859-?) (b 10/12/1859 in Berlin) ***Wilhelm August Freudenberg (1865-?) (b 12/24/1865 in Berlin) **Friedrich Wilhelm Freudenberg (1821-1823) **Friederike Auguste Freudenberg (1822-?) **Friedrich Gottlieb Freudenberg (1823-?) **August Gottlieb Freudenberg (1824-aft1861) (married Anna Stahl) ***Anna Martha Maria Freudenberg (1861-?) ***Helene Auguste Freudenberg (1862-?) ***? Freudenberg (b 5/25/1864 in Berlin) ***Anna Elise Freudenberg (1865-?) **Maria Louise Freudenberg (1826-?) (b 2/10/1826 in Berlin) **Maria Louise Freudenberg (1827-1827) (b 8/22/1827 in Berlin, died 9/19/1827) **Maria Luise Freudenberg (1829-?) (b 6/30/1829 in Berlin) **Johann Friedrich Freudenberg (1831-?) (b 9/18/1831 in Berlin) **Wilhelm Gottlieb Freudenberg (1833-1833) (b 8/20/1833 in Berlin, died 12/9/1833) **Louis Friedrich Freudenberg (1839-?) (b 9/9/1839 in Berlin) Johann Gottlieb Freudenberg & Dorothea Lobedey family This family is believed to be related to the Johann Friedrich Gottlieb Freudenberg & Maria Kraatz family. However, a direct connection has not yet been established. *Johann Gottlieb Freudenberg (bef1807-?) **Johann Carl Freudenberg (1821-1822) (b 9/28/1821 in Berlin, died 12/15/1822) **Dorothea Charlotta Freudenberg (1823-?) **Johann August Freudenberg (1824-?) **Caroline Therese Freudenberg (1826-?) (b 4/28/1826 in Berlin) **Johann August Freudenberg (1827-?) **Dorothee Charlotte Freudenberg (1828-?) **Marie Friederike Freudenberg (1830-?) (b 12/27/1830 in Berlin) Christian Gottlieb Freudenberg family This family is believed to be related to the Johann Friedrich Gottlieb Freudenberg & Maria Kraatz family. However, a direct connection has not yet been established. *Christian Gottlieb Freudenberg (bef1830-?) **Johann Gottfried Fritz Freudenberg (bef1845-aft1861) (married Marie Loeffler) ***Friedrich Rudolph Richard Freudenberg (1861-1861) ***Friedrich Rudolph Freudenberg (1863-?) Question? Did Christian Gottlieb Freudenberg marry Ernestine Schmidt and did they live in Prussia? If so one of there child/children was Ernst Joseph Emanuel Freudenberg DOB 1847. he moved to Australia in 1870. Does anyone have further infomation that can help me confirm this. Please email me at admin@freudenbergfilms.com Thank you Johann Friedrich Gottlieb Freudenberg & Auguste Stein family This family is believed to be related to the Johann Friedrich Gottlieb Freudenberg & Maria Kraatz family. However, a direct connection has not yet been established. *Johann Friedrich Gottlieb Freudenberg (bef1847-aft1873) **Emma Louise Auguste Freudenberg (1862-?) **Marie Auguste Louise Freudenberg (1864-?) **Louise Auguste Freudenberg (1865-?) **Martha Auguste Freudenberg (1868-?) **Johann Friedrich Freudenberg (1870-?) (b 4/4/1870 in Berlin) **Georg Friedrich Freudenberg (1873-?) Ernst Gottlieb Freudenberg & Caroline Dobbertin family This family is believed to be related to the Johann Friedrich Gottlieb Freudenberg & Maria Kraatz family. However, a direct connection has not yet been established. *Ernst Gottlieb Freudenberg (bef1853-aft1868) **Louise Wilhelmine Charlotte Freudenberg (1863-?) (b 5/30/1863 in Berlin) **Ernst Albert Rudolph Freudenberg (1868-?) Wolff Freudenberg & Charlotte Gumprecht family *Wolff Freudenberg (bef1808-aft1823) **Gustav Wilhelm Freudenberg (1823-aft1850) Daniel Christian Friedrich Freudenberg & Louise Koch family *Daniel Christian Friedrich Freudenberg (bef1808-aft1830) **Marie Auguste Freudenberg (1823-?) (b 4/2/1823 in Berlin) **Charlotte Friederike Freudenberg (Feb 1825-?) **Daniel Friedrich Freudenberg (1827-1828) **Adolph Louis Freudenberg (1830-1831) Ludwig Freudenberg & Dorothea Zickfeldt family *Ludwig Freudenberg (bef1811-aft1831) **Auguste Henriette Freudenberg (1826-?) **Dorothee Marie Freudenberg (1828-?) **Adolph Herrmann Freudenberg (1831-?) **Carl Louis Freudenberg (1833-?) (b 11/23/1833 in Berlin) Christian Ludwig Heinrich Freudenberg & Auguste Alboldt family *Christian Ludwig Heinrich Freudenberg (bef1856-aft1871) **Pauline Anna Hermine Hedwig Freudenberg (1868-?) **Ludwig Heinrich Paul Freudenberg (1869-?) **Ernestine Hermine Johanna Freudenberg (1871-?) **Helene Agnes Freudenberg (1872-?) **Johann Paul Willy Freudenberg (1877-?) Johann Friedrich Freudenberg & Johanne Rietz family *Johann Friedrich Freudenberg (bef1836-aft1851) **Johann Friedrich Freudenberg II (1846-?) (b 1/16/1846 in Berlin) **Caroline Wilhelmine Freudenberg (1847-?) (b 10/4/1847 in Berlin) **Henriette Ernestine Freudenberg (1849-?) **Heinrich August Freudenberg (1851-?) (twin) **Elisabeth Pauline Freudenberg (1851-?) (twin) **Ernst August Freudenberg (1854-?) (twin) **Hulda Mathilde Freudenberg (1854-?) (twin) **Paul Theodor Freudenberg (1855-?) (b 6/1/1855 in Berlin) **Carl August Freudenberg (1863-?) (b 7/25/1863 in Berlin) Carl Heinrich Freudenberg & Marie Neubauer family *Carl Heinrich Freudenberg (bef1826-aft1848) **Paul Hermann Freudenberg (1841-?) (b 8/2/1841 in Berlin) **Clara Henriette Freudenberg (1844-?) (b 7/13/1844 in Berlin) **Carl Otto Freudenberg (1846-?) (b 1/7/1846 in Berlin) **Catharina Maria Freudenberg (1848-) (b 1/30/1848 in Berlin) Johann August Ferdinand Freudenberg & Pauline Ollmann family *Johann August Ferdinand Freudenberg (bef1845-aft1863) **Conrad Max Freudenberg (1857-1857) (b 4/21/1857 in Berlin, d 8/5/1857) **Jean Oscar Freudenberg (1858-?) (b 10/3/1858 in Berlin) **Helene Rosalie Freudenberg (1860-?) **Pauline Jenny Freudenberg (1861-?) (b 7/4/1861 in Berlin) **Jenny Antonie Freudenberg (1863-?) Johann Martin Freudenberg & Amalie Bassin family *Johann Martin Freudenberg (?-?) **Alexander Franz Freudenberg (1853-?) **Friedrich Adalbert Freudenberg (1855-?) **Carl Otto Freudenberg (1857-?) (b 10/10/1857 in Berlin) **Carl Hermann Freudenberg (1860-?) (b 4/19/1860 in Berlin) Johann Carl Freudenberg & Dorothee Jaenicke family *Johann Carl Freudenberg (bef1807-aft1822) **Louise Elsbeth Freudenberg (1821-?) (b 12/21/1821 in Berlin) **Henriette Elisabeth Freudenberg (1822-?) **Maria Wilhalmine Freudenberg (1825-?) (b 4/6/1825 in Berlin) Johann Gottlob Freudenberg & Catharine Hoepcken family *Johann Gottlob Freudenberg (bef1810-?) **Johann Gottlob Freudenberg II (1812-1812) (b 6/11/1812 in Berlin, died 7/14/1812) **Louise Auguste Freudenberg (1813-?) (b 7/19/1813 in Berlin, m. 7/23/1837 Carl Friedrich Albert Felber) **Charlotte Friederike Freudenberg (Dec 1825-?) Johann Friedrich Wilhelm Freudenberg & Auguste Stolle family *Johann Friedrich Wilhelm Freudenberg (?-?) **Wilhelmine Auguste Friedricke Freudenberg (1847-?) (b 6/27/1847 in Berlin) **Carl Freidrich Wilhelm Freudenberg (1849-?) (b 10/16/1849 in Berlin) **Auguste Louise Freudenberg (1851-?) **Louise Marie Caroline Freudenberg (1852-?) (b 6/11/1852 in Berlin) **Emilie Anna Caroline Freudenberg (1854-?) **Emil Otto Carl Freudenberg (1856-1877) Johann Traugott Freudenberg & Henriette Querfeldt family *Johann Traugott Freudenberg (bef1812-aft1827) **Carl Traugott Freudenberg (1825-?) (b 10/18/1825 in Berlin) **Gustav Adolph Freudenberg (1827-?) (married Wilhelmine Ludtkowsky) ***Franz Theodor Alexander Freudenberg (1861-?) ***Heinrich Theodor Maximilian Freudenberg (1862-1863) ***Anna Elise Clara Freudenberg (1864-?) ***Fanny Elise Freudenberg (1865-?) ***Wilhlemine Friedrike Agnes Freudenberg (1866-?) (b 12/5/1866 in Berlin) Carl August Freudenberg & Maria Wagener family *Carl August Freudenberg (?-?) **Anna Auguste Marie Luise Freudenberg (1867-?) **Marie Auguste Pauline Freudenberg (1868-?) (b 12/13/1868 in Berlin) **Marie Sabine Antonie Amalie Freudenberg (1872-?) (b 3/29/1872 in Berlin) Friedrich Gustav Freudenberg & Henriette Russ family *Friedrich Gustav Freudenberg (bef1852-aft1867) **Otto Oscar Hermann Freudenberg (1865-?) (b 3/12/1865 in Berlin) **Gustav Wilhelm Hermann Freudenberg (1867-?) Johann Carl Freudenberg & Johanne Gossen family *Johann Carl Freudenberg (bef1811-aft1826) **Friederike Luise Freudenberg (1826-?) **Johanne Auguste Freudenberg (1830-?) **Marie Juliane Freudenberg (1835-?) (b 2/12/1835 in Berlin) Sigmund Freudenberg & Clara Horwitz family *Sigmund Freudenberg (c1835-?) **Maximilian S. Freudenberg (1858-1921) Maximilian was the progenator of the Freudenberg family of Jersey City, New Jersey. Johann Friedrich Freudenberg & Auguste Sell family *Johann Friedrich Freudenberg (bef1848-aft1863) **Hermann August Freudenberg (1861-?) **Auguste Emma Freudenberg (1863-?) Johann August Freudenberg & Pauline Dohne family *Johann August Freudenberg (bef1850-aft1869) **Friedrich Hermann Freudenberg (Apr 1865-?) **Anna Marie Pauline Freudenberg (1869-?) Wilhelm Freudenberg & Caroline Rietze family *Wilhelm Freudenberg (bef1842-aft1857) **Reinhold Julius Richard Freudenberg (1857-?) Johann August Freudenberg & Catharine Hepke family *Johann August Freudenberg (bef1817-?) **Johann Friedrich Freudenberg (1832-?) Friedrich Wilhelm Freudenberg & Johanne Heinze family *Friedrich Wilhelm Freudenberg (bef1855-aft1870) **Anna Marie Luise Freudenberg (1870-?) **Friedrich Wilhelm Gustav Freudenberg (1872-?) Friedrich Freudenberg & Wilhelmine Walter family *Friedrich Freudenberg (bef1850-aft1865) **Friedrich Hermann Freudenberg (May 1865-?) Johann Carl Freudenberg family *Johann Carl Freudenberg (bef1857-aft1872) **Martha Emelie Freudenberg (1872-1872) Johann Gottfried Freudenberg & Sophia Hellern family *Johann Gottfried Freudenberg (bef1803-aft1818) **Johann Gottfried Freudenberg II (1818-?) Johann Friedrich Freudenberg & Anna Heise family *Johann Friedrich Freudenberg (bef1819-aft1834) **Carl Friedrich Freudenberg (1834-?) Johann August Freudenberg family *Johann August Freudenberg (bef1807-?) **Louise Auguste Freudenberg (bef1822-aft1837) Gustav Wilhelm Freudenberg & Sophie Horstmann family *Gustav Wilhelm Freudenberg (bef1852-?) **Margarethe Therese Freudenberg (1867-?) Lazarus Freudenberg & Keia Lesers family *Lazarus Freudenberg (bef1783-aft1798) **Moritz Freudenberg (1798-aft1825) August Julius Freudenberg & Anna Krueger family *August Julius Freudenberg (bef1852-aft1867) **Sophie Auguste Freudenberg (1867-?) Johann Friedrich Freudenberg and Anna Heuse family *Johann Friedrich Freudenberg (bef1820-aft1835) **Wilhelmine Friedrike Freudenberg (1835-1836) Unlinked individuals *Alma Bertha Freudenberg (1849-?) *Anna Bertha Freudenberg (1847-?) *Carl August Freudenberg (1858-?) *Carl Friedrich Freudenberg (1826-?) *Catharina Freudenbergin (bef1898-aft1913) *Charlotte Friederike Freudenberg (bef1810-aft1825) *Clara Emma Martha Freudenberg (1872-?) *Emma Marie Pauline Freudenberg (1864-?) *Esther Freudenberg (1883-aft1920) *Friedrich Emil Paul Freudenberg (1868-?) *Günter Freudenberg (c1923-2000) *Hans Georg Freudenberg (bef1917-aft1932) *Henriette Wilhelmine Freudenberg (1823-?) *Johann Carl Freudenberg (bef1855-aft1870) *Johanna Auguste Freudenberg (1861-?) *Johanne Elisabeth Freudenberg (bef1804-aft1819) *Marie Friedricke Rosalie Freudenberg (1863-?) *Reinhold Freudenberg (1931-1985) *Rudolph Karl Freudenberg (1908-1983) *Siegfried Freudenberg (1873-1916) *Susanne Wilhelmine Henriette Freudenberg (bef1809-aft1824) *Winfried Freudenberg (c1956-1989) See also *Freudenbergs from Germany killed in the Holocaust Category:Freudenberg (surname) Category:Freudenberg in Berlin, Germany *Berlin